He Was Still Hung Over Her, Wasn't He?
by RoseScor90
Summary: Scorpius is unable to decide; has he or hasn't he moved on from his break up with Rose? A little tryst with Lily Potter gives him the answer. My first ever Lily/Scor. DO review!


Disclaimer: Not JK…

A/n: Written for a dare I was given in The Next Gen Fanatics forum! This is for zhie(renzhie) who is an avid Lily/Scorpius fan.

Before you read this, there are a couple to things you should know:

This story isn't Epilogue compliant. According to this fic, Draco married Ginny and Harry married Astoria.

Otherwise, the names are the same! Hope you enjoy!

She found him on the roof, looking far out to the setting sun. The orange rays splashed him with color and Lily was reminded, not for the first time, that she had an unrequited crush on him. His legs are half folded, his elbows resting on them to hold his face. There isn't a sign of movement from him and Lily is reminded of the statue of Adonis, whom she had seen in some Muggle painting.

She took care to walk over the tiles slowly, so that he wouldn't be startled into falling off the roof. She knew he heard her coming, and something inside her told her, he knew it was she who was coming to get him.

"Scor?" She placed a hand on his shoulder, sensing it stiffen under her touch. She moved to sit beside him on the uneven surface, and his arms went around her shoulder in a gesture she knew was more friendly than anything else. She might like him, might even be in love with him, but he, he was still hung up on his cousin.

It had been almost eight months since they had broken up and Rose had already moved on. But he still hadn't, and it was difficult for Lily to see the once perpetually cheerful and lively Scorpius turn into a somber depressed mess.

"What are you doing here, Lils? Shouldn't you be going to your family bash?" He was trying so hard to sound casual, and was failing miserably.

"I came to get you. If you had forgotten, it's your family party too. And we the Potters are the ones not related to the Weasleys." Lily reminded and Scorpius chuckled. It was funny really, that the people destined for each other had fallen in love; with the wrong person.

Scorpius chuckled wryly; his grandfather must be rolling around in his grave. He touched his hair; the reddish blond locks that Rose had said were like the sun's rays. Rose…

Lily noticed the dejected sigh escape Scorpius and knew exactly who he was thinking about, "Come on, Scor. Let's go!"

"To be bludgeoned by the rest of the family? No thanks. Mum and Dad are enough to represent the family."

"Aunt Ginny wanted me to get you."

"You know I'm not in the mood for celebrating now, Lily."

"You're never in the mood for anything fun now a days, Scor. Now, come on. Get up already."

"I don't want to see her flaunt her newest boy toy in my face." Scorpius replied with venom, and Lily realized that under the layers of hurt lay a bit of anger.

"Maybe you should get a girlfriend, if only to show her that you aren't so easily bested."

"Who would date this sulking mess that I have become?" He chuckled derisively.

"You'd be surprised at how many people would be willing, Scor." Lily whispered, not meaning for him to hear it. His head snapped to look at her, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Lily?"

"Nothing, forget I ever said anything, okay? Let's go to the party." Lily tried to stand up but Scorpius dragged her down to sit beside him again.

"Lils, tell me what you said, without the muttering?" His eyes were earnest as he looked into hers, and Lily flushed unknowingly. She looked away to the sky, which was now starting to turn a deep blue.

"I just said that you underestimated yourself, Scor. You aren't as worthless as you think you are. If you look around, you surely can find a decent girlfriend." He was still looking at her intently, but she refused to look at him. Who knew what stupid thing she'd do if she looked into those grey depths?

"And…and would that include you, Lily?" She was hallucinating, surely. Only in her pleasantest daydreams did things like this happen. Scorpius surely couldn't be interested in her. Who was she but just the little sister of his best friend?

"What do you mean Scor? Surely, I must be misunderstanding you." Out of the corner of her eye, she could see him shake his head in denial. Wait, hadn't she been facing the other side?

"No you're not. If you think I'm asking you out, then yes, I am. Will you go out with me?" He sounded doubtful, almost as if he wanted to retract the words as soon as he spoke them.

"I'm not going to be your last resort, Scor. Just because I was the nearest person…" Scorpius leaned in to kiss her; and the most Lily was able to mange to think was that they'd fall off the roof.

A few minutes later, Scorpius pulled away, a guilty look on his face, "I'm so sorry, Lily. I have no idea what came over me. I…I…" It was his turn to flush now as Lily scrutinized him.

"You don't like me…" Lily stated. It wasn't as if she had expected anything else, anyway. Tears stung her eyes, but she resolutely pushed them behind.

"No, no! I've liked you for so long, now. Ever since, ever since…I don't know when, Lily. But I'm still…I'm still in love with Rose. It's pathetic and I frustrate even myself sometimes, but I can't seem to forget her. It's like I'm stuck between the two of you and I can't decide." His trauma was plain for anyone to see.

"It doesn't matter." Lily declared after a few minutes of silence, during which she had reached a conclusion.

"But Lily, I…you know nothing could come out of us but another disaster. I don't want to hurt you. You don't deserve to be with me…"

"I'll take what I can, Scor. It is possible to like more than one person at a time. I like you and I'll deal with the rest." Scorpius looked surprised. He hadn't really expected her to be understanding or accepting.

He had expected her to make him choose one over the other, and he had had no doubt in his mind that he'd choose his cousin. It would have been the final nail to their relationship, but Lily, Lily never did what he expected.

"You coming to the bash now, or what? I want to show off my new boyfriend. Come on." She dragged him up, and he went willingly.

"Do you think people will be surprised?" Scorpius asked as they walked, and Lily shook her head.

"No more than they were with Teddy and Lucy. I honestly hadn't seen that one, I'll admit."

"Yeah, we never seem to end up with those we were destined for, right? Mum and Dad; Uncle Harry and Aunt Astoria; Teddy and Lucy; Uncle Neville and Victoire; you and I; Rose and Lysander…" Her name came easily and without the usual pain and Scorpius felt a weight lift off his shoulders as he followed Lily down the stairs. Maybe, just maybe, he might move on.

A/n: Do review!


End file.
